Land 5 (BW2)
After defeting the Norse, the player leads his people to this land to find a unit of elite archers who survived the Aztec genocide. A Japanese commander builds a city on the other side of the island, to oppose Greek expansion (The city of Tonshu). The land is somewhat fertile, especially in the valley the player builds his city upon. Their are 6 settlments, 5 towns (Oki, Yuki, Sekkio, Medo, and Sakato) and one city, Tonshu Towns and Geography Settlements Settlements are towns that once captured by impressiveness, fade out of existance. Towns *Oki **Food: ??? **Wood: ??? **Ore: ??? **Population: ??? **Impressiveness: ??? **Impressivness to capture: ??? *Yuki **Food: ??? **Wood: ??? **Ore: ??? **Population: ??? **Impressiveness: ??? **Impressivness to capture: ??? *Sekkio **Food: ??? **Wood: ??? **Ore: ??? **Population: ??? **Impressiveness: ??? **Impressivness to capture: ??? *Medo **Food: ??? **Wood: ??? **Ore: ??? **Population: ??? **Impressiveness: ??? **Impressivness to capture: ??? *Sakato **Food: ??? **Wood: ??? **Ore: ??? **Population: ??? **Impressiveness: ??? **Impressivness to capture: ??? *Tonshu (Japanese outpost) **Food: ??? **Wood: ??? **Ore: ??? **Population: ??? **Impressiveness: ??? **Impressivness to capture: ??? NOTE: Resource values are taken from the towns at the earliest possible point to move arounfd the land freely. They may also shift because of random variables determined upon starting the land. NOTE2: Impressveness to capture values are taken from towns at the earliest possible point to pause and move around the land freely, and before any additional buildings have been built. They may also shift because of random variables that are deteremined upon the start of the land. Platoons and Strategy Platoons Strategy This land has a decent amount of fertile land, but you have barely any acess to wood and ore. Build up your influence bubble to the nearby mountain which has a great supply of ore and wood. But even when you reach the ore mine, your supply is limited, so it is advisable to build a smelter. If evil, ransack the surrounding settlments and take the town of Yuki to gain another mine. You start of with 50 archers, so if good it would be advisable to find a way to disband them before they suck up your supply of grain. You dont need them to defend your city, because your enemy never attacks you. If evil, take all the defensless towns and settlments near you to gain their resources. Beware the Japanese archers, they can destroy the several units if located on a higher elevations. Use your creature, your enemy dosen't have one. But make sure they aren't near a large unit of archers, especially if they are uphill. Due to the "bottleneck" shape the island has, the enemy can't surround you and it will be easy to defend your half from a frontal assault, the only possible offensive option the Japanese have, one they never take. Scrolls and Objectives Gold Story *Win the land (120,000 tribute) *Depart Land: Move on to the next Japanese land Silver Quest *The Monk Test: Help the young monk destroy the blocks. Tribute earned: ??? *Save the lambs: A lamb named Dolly is pregnant. Help save her lambs as they are born. Tribute earned: ??? *Forest Ambush: Help the traveller along the path. Tribute earned: ??? Bronze Tutorial *None Objectives *Villagers must collect 5,000.... **Ore. Tribute earned: 3,000 **Food. Tribute earned: 3,000 **Wood. Tribute earned: 3,000 *Build a Wonder. Tribute earned: 100,000 *Build 5 fields on fertile land. Tribute earned: 4,000 *Build 10 embelishments of the same tye. Tribute earned: 5,000 *Make 20 Disciple Breeders. Tribute earned: 4,000 *Achive city status. Tribute earned: 20,000 *Create 100 soilders. Tribute earned: 10,000 t *Take over three towns by force. Tribute earned: 15,000 *Kill every living thing. Tribute earned: 20,000 *Creature collects 5,000... **Ore. Tribute earned: 3,000 **Food. Tribute earned: 3,000 **Wood. Tribute earned: 3,000 *Get the Creature to help build 30 houses. Tribute earned: 10,000 *Enclose town witin walls. Tribute earned: 15,000 *Take over three towns by impressiveness. Tribute earned: 15,000 *Increase impressivness by 30,000. Tribute earned: 10,000 *Link three of your influence bubbles toghether. Tribute earned: 5,000 Category:Places Category:Black & White 2 Category:Black & White 2 Places